joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
I.N.S.A.N.I.T.Y
Summary I.N.S.A.N.I.T.Y is a part original character of Feepypasta made by B is Bonkers, and the main antagonist in Feepypasta, He's a supernatural entity, He has a story that was write by B is Bonkers: Since a boy named Dillard, was just a human child who was bullied for several years, he was so close to ending his life (doing things like cutting himself) until one night when he went to bed, he had a dream where he shook hands with a Feepypasta god himself. The next morning, Dillard woke up with a new chilling look, a chainsaw for a hand and had green blood that could glow in the dark. He seeked those who mistreated him his whole life and murdered them in cold blood, his sanity had been 100% lost. Now it's named I.N.S.A.N.I.T.Y. His overall was he has displayed superpower abilities, and has greatly scary abilities, Once you get into a fight with this being, you'll have no choice but to battle him because he won't let you escape. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B to 7-A | At least 5-B, likely higher, goes up to 4-A | 2-C Name: I.N.S.A.N.I.T.Y Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Supernatural Ghost, Insanity Being, The Thing of Nightmares Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ghost Physiology and Eldritch Physiology, Teleportation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 2, 3, and 4), Fear Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Darkness Manipulation (Can spreading darkness to create mists.), Illusion Manipulation (Can cause others to hallucinate by making them drug.), Hallucination Solicitation (Can hallucinate to cause lands to become creepy.), Summoning (Can raising the nightmare to summon eldritch ghosts on a battle to fight opponents.), Intangibility and Invisibility, Enhanced Senses, Insanity Inducement (Can induce people's minds into insanity.), Soul Absorption (Absorb someone's souls.), Soul-Bound Weapon, Dream Manipulation (Can make people have dream of see a creepy ghost.), Sleep Manipulation (Able to make people sleep.), Nightmare Manipulation (Can spread nightmares to people's minds.), Nightmare Magic, Immunity to Elemental Manipulation, Immunity to Energy Manipulation | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Immortality (Types 8; Reliant on the concept of illusion remains.), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (Stole all of people's souls.), Reality Warping (Can warp illusions to reality.), Biological Manipulation (Can make people cry green blood.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement Attack Potency: At least City+ Level to Mountain Level (Can changed the color of the sky to purple by using his hands to make energys, and Can make light scattered across the entire lands, across the planet when it's stretches across the hallucination.) | At least Planet Level (Defeated Blood Note.), likely higher (Managed to blow up several planets at times after punching the ground.), goes up to Multi-Solar System Level (Capable of shakes entire solar systems as stated by The Creator, B is Bonkers.) | Low Multiversal Level (Capable of keeping up with 66 in a battle.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can outrun the black hole.) | MFTL+ (Scale to Blood Note.) | Immeasurable (Comparable to 66.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City+ Class to Mountain Class | At least Planetary, likely higher, goes up to Multi-Solar System Class | Low Multiversal Durability: At least City+ Level to Mountain Level (His durability was powered by fully energy.) | At least Planet Level, goes up to Multi-Solar System Level (Survive causes destruction of entire solar systems when shakes itself.) | Low Multiversal Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, ten of meters via engery blasts | Low Multiversal, Multiversal via Portal (Can create portals to anywhere across the multiverse.) Standard Equipment: Creepy Chainsaw. Intelligence: Above Average (Ruled all of nightmare kingdom.) Weaknesses: If you can overpower him and succ the energy and previously absorbed souls out of his body, his immunities will be erased so he can take damage from those attacks again and once he's in this state, he'll incinerate if you hit him with a hard enough attack. Key: B is Bonkers' Stories | Feepypasta Saga (Base) | With Demonic Instinct Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Supreme Beings Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Feepypasta Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Fear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biological Users Category:Multiverse Destroyers Category:Insane Characters Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Immortals